Blue Flames in the Feudal Era
by jinxnochainsaw
Summary: After Rin and Yukio win the battle with Satan, they part ways and Rin decides to go venture all around Japan- coming up the the Higurashi shrine he notices an injured cat howling in pain, running in random directions. Deciding to be a nice guy and help the cat, he stumbles upon the well to the feudal era. Where will this take Rin? And how will Inuyasha be with Rin around? RinxKag
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

So, I haven't written in a VERY long time, years! - And this is me starting back up again. So reviews and critique is great for me so I can get better and better :) My first crossover ever! Woohoo!

I do NOT own Blue Exorcist or Inuyasha ~

Chapter 1.

Rin sat on a small dirt hill on the outskirts of Tokyo staring at the sun going down, studying the beautiful purple and yellow hues. His jet black hair was getting long, gently brushing against his face from the slight breeze. It was getting cold out, and he had no jacket, only a white T shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse was going to keep him warm tonight.

After it all ended, after the battle was won, he literally didn't know what to do with his life. Where was his purpose now?

Closing his eyes for a second, he sighed and stomped his shoes at the dirt, kicking up some dust. It made him cough, and he waved his hand frantically in attempt to clear the air. He sighed again, the dark of the night and his thoughts the only two things keeping him company.

"Damnit…" He got up swiftly and brushed his jeans and shoes off, "Better find myself a place to sleep tonight." he muttered. He picked up his only possession that lay beside him, his sword.

"Just you and me buddy." Rin looked at it and chuckled softly, then stuck it in its sheath. "No idea where to go…" he looked all around him, he had 3 roads to choose from just past a small field in front of him. He shrugged and decided he would just pick which one when he got to them.

Coming up to the roads he stared at them for a moment, pondering his direction.

"This road looks somewhat promising." He grumbled sarcastically, and he crossed the edge of the field down toward the road he chose. It was just a small bricked road with a typical white fence lining it all the way down the side, and behind those fences looked just ordinary houses.

He looked at the ground the whole way, watching his feet hit the brick, thinking deeply about his brother and how he was doing, where he was, where he had gone to... After the intense battle, Rin and Yukio parted ways for what felt like an eternity.

"I wonder if Yukio even thinks of me." He whispered, and he could feel his lips turn down in a frown, his chest felt tight and heavy. Remembering all the times they had as kids, and imagining Yukio's usual astonished look in kid pictures of them and oversized glasses made his chest ache with missing his brother even more. They had been through so much, and now so far. Rin shook his head, trying to hold back any tears that were forming and tried to focus solely on the sound of his own footsteps hitting the cold bricks.

A loud crash of metal brought Rin out of his thoughts and back into the real world. His head automatically snapped over to his right, seeing a large black cat jumping and stumbling frantically down a small ally way. Small dark red pools lay in the dry dirt, and the cat clumsily bolted the other direction, seeming disoriented.

"What the-?" Rin squinted his eyes for a second, watching the cat blindly try to reach wherever it was going to. His eyes darted to the blood on the ground.

"That poor thing!" He was quick to react, and sped after the cat, clearly seeing it was injured. He couldn't just leave it like that.

He came to the red arches of a shrine, looking up to see cement steps and small little droplets the cat left behind.

"Must've gone this way…Hmmm. Might as well." he shrugged as he bounded up the steps, taking them two at a time.

He got to another red arch, and a cement platform, seeing a giant tree with a small fence around it to his left. Rin scanned the area in search for a large black blur but saw nothing. He sauntered over to yet another small staircase, and sees the cat again.

"I'm probably trespassing but I'm not mean enough to let the cat suffer…" He shook his head at himself "Stupid cat!" he sighed loudly in frustration.

The cat ran into a small hut, and Rin followed. He came upon a stepping ladder, and a boxed in dark well. He looked around seeing no sign of the cat.

"Stupid cat, I was just trying to help you…" he grumbled angrily. Stepping down the ladder, he leaned himself over to see in the well. It was pitch black.

"What the hell? Is there even a bottom?" Rin leaned in closer, now on his tip toes. He felt a soft push against his legs and before he could turn around he was surrounded by darkness.

Flailing his arms in panic he landed on the cold dirt ground with a thud, scraping his palms and hurting his knees a little.

"Ow, damn!" he shouted, "Ugh!" and gripped the hand that hurt the most tightly to his mouth, trying not to whine. Rin's panic had his heart racing and his breathing was heavy. After collecting himself for a few minutes, he looked around at his surroundings. Vines now climbed up the well walls, and it smelled like earthy mud.

"W-….What is this place?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Thank you all who favorited and followed, it makes me feel special and I truly appreciate it! ^^ I hope you enjoy as you read further!

Chapter 2.

Rin swiftly jumped out of the well he fell into, being blinded by the warm sun in his face. He wobbled a little as his feet hit the ground.

Once his eyes adjusted, Rin looked confused at his surroundings. He saw a small open clearing surrounded by thick tree and brush. The air was warm and slightly humid, and the sun was out.

"I must've seriously hit my head…" he turned to walk towards a path that seemed to be created by many people who have walked on it. " _Where the hell am I?"_

Twigs snapped a small distance away, and Rin's ears perked up. His body went rigid in defense mode, and his teeth clenched.

"Alright, bye! I'll try to be back in a few days!" a short pause "No! I have to go home!" a young woman sounds irritated. Rin's stance relaxes, he stares at the ground listening in confusion.

"SIT!" a hard thud. Even Rin flinched a little.

"God Kagome! I was just asking!" He heard a man's rough voice shout in return. Finally he sees two figures emerge from the path, one of them a young woman in a modern day Japanese school attire. She was somewhat tall, her jet black hair flowing to her mid back, and her bangs in a fluffy disarray. Next to her walk a man in a red kimono, belt, and hakama pants bloused at the ankles. Long silver hair caught Rin's attention, along with…ears?

"Stand still Kagome." The silver haired man growled. He held his hand out in front of the young woman. She too, stared at Rin but her expression was filled with shock.

"Oh settle down." Rin said loudly "I don't even know where I am."

The girl pushed past his hand held in front of her and quickly jogged over closer to Rin, studying him up and down.

"Did you come from that well?" she asked with a panicked voice.

"Uh…" she looked up to see Rin's uncomfortable expression and backed off quickly. "Yes. I did. I was chasing some stupid injured cat and it knocked me in here." he huffed in annoyance.

"Oh no…How did I let that happen?!" the girl shrieked and started to nervously pace back and forth. Rin stood there for a moment, calm and collected, just watching the girl pace back and forth for a few minutes. Suddenly he wanted to interrupt the silence.

"Well, I better get going then- I really don't wanna waste any more time here." He tried to push past the girl in a fast motion, but lost his breath when her arm flew out and crashed against him, hitting him to the ground.

"At least tell me who you are!" she put her hands on her hips and stared down at him with a disapproving look.

"Geez lady!" he scowled at her in return, and jumped back onto his feet, "Rin. My name is Rin."

"Oh, well hello Rin." Her face softened into a smile, "I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha." Rin glanced towards the silver haired one and his face was glaring.

"Hi." He nodded his head at him once and immediately shifted his attention back to Kagome. She was still smiling at him, like she just found a long lost friend.

" _She gives me the creeps…_ " his lips still curled into a frown, " _but she has beautiful big brown eyes."_

"Well. I guess while you're here, I might as well give you a tour. It's so much different than our time!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

"What?!" Inuyasha threw his arms up in the air, "WHY!" his expression full of a mix between anger, annoyance, and shock.

"Inuyasha, don't you even start." she shot a glare at him, and fixed her attention back to Rin with another angelic smile. "C'mon! he'll be fine with it once he gets used to you."

" _Well this'll be interesting…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kagome, I literally don't understand why you're doing this when you just met the guy!" Inuyasha went and stood in front of Kagome, his arms still extended in clear irritation, his jaw tight.

"Well Inuyasha, the way I see it- it's already happened, he knows about it, and there's nothing we can do about it." She shrugged, "and I'd rather not just let him get lost here by himself." She then crossed her arms and gave a firm nod to which he rolled his eyes at.

"This is so stupid." He grumbled under his breath as a response. 

"Oh stop Inuyasha, you're just being rude for no reason." Kagome shot him an authoritive glare, "C'mon Rin, I'll show you the village." She grabbed Rin's hand and roughly pulled him toward the worn down dirt path, with beautiful green bushes and trees surrounding it.

"Village?" he asked confused, and just went along willingly with Kagome to wherever she was leading him, so maybe she wouldn't be so forceful this time.

"Yeah! You'll get to meet my friends too!" she looked back at him and let out a small excited chuckle.

" _What is wrong with this girl?!"_ Rin returned the gesture with an awkward grin and laughed nervously. He looked back to see Inuyasha standing there with his arms crossed in heavy disappointment, the look on his face just a smidge away from furious, but as soon as he saw Rin looking he quickly started to move his feet toward them to catch up.

"I'm sure the others aren't going to like this either Kagome, they're going to think you're stupid too." He scoffed. Rin glanced at Kagome's reaction to see her just roll her eyes, ignore him, and continue walking.

She finally let go of his hand a ways up the trail as they made their way around a small grass hill, and the village came in sight.

"Whoa." Rin whispered under his breath to himself. He immediately began studying the area.

There were huts evenly spread out, children were running and playing about, and young women in kimonos carrying baskets back to their houses. Everyone was wearing old fashion attire, and wooden sandals on their feet. He studied the huts, wooden, with rocks on the roof to hold it down.

"So…Kagome." Rin stopped in his tracks, staring at everything in front of him, "I'm still confused about all of this…" she looked back at him with a blank gaze, then her face lit up as if she just remembered what he were talking about.

"Oh! Well, it may sound crazy…But we're in the feudal era. 500 years in the past from modern day Tokyo." She studied his face for his reaction.

Rin stood there silently taking it all in, breathing slowly and calmly. _"Well, I guess this doesn't surprise me…Seeing as I'm the son of Satan and all,"_ he winced to himself, " _I guess it couldn't get any more crazy than that. But look at this place…"_ he watched two young girls, maybe 6 or 7, run around in a circle playing. One was holding a handmade doll, her black hair long down her back and tied at the bottom. Her kimono a light green, only going down to her knees, and a pinkish belt wrapped around her waist, tied in the back into a neat bow. What appeared to be her friend or her sister was running after her, and they were both giggling in fun.

"Well? What do you think?" she demanded, and brought Rin out of his thoughts. His eyes darted back to Kagome's face, her eyes piercing. His breath caught for a moment as her beautiful eyes caught him off guard.  
"Well?" she put her hands on her hips again, her eyebrows furrowed. _"The hip thing again…she's so demanding."_

"He obviously hates it, so we should probably send him back home." Inuyasha chimed in happily, positioning himself next to Kagome and smiling at Rin, almost as if he expected her to agree.

She ignored him.

"Kagome…Did you hear me or what?" he scowled at her.

" _I see where she's probably learned the demanding from."_

"Yes Inuyasha. Now shush." She waved her hand in his face and he let a deeply exaggerated sigh.

Rin just chose to ignore that for the better of both of them.

"It's…crazy. But, crazier things have happened so…It's not too bad." He crossed his arms and looked away, fixating his eyes on a dog that was barking at its owner who was holding a small basket of what appeared to be fish. He wanted to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh. Well, I expected a bit different result but that works." Kagome sounded surprised but accepted Rin's answer. "Now we can continue I guess."

They continued walking, Kagome and Inuyasha a few steps ahead of him walked side by side. He could hear Inuyasha not so quietly whispering to her about him.

"Just send him home Kagome, he doesn't belong here!" she rolled her eyes again at him, and gently whacked him in the arm.

Rin chuckled, and Inuyasha snapped his head back to glare at him. Kagome hit him in the arm again.

"I didn't belong here either, but I ended up here and now I DO belong here. So just give it a chance!" she whispered back to him loudly in frustration. She peeked back at Rin, whose eyebrows were raised in amusement, smiled sheepishly, and waved.

" _Dang, that Inuyasha guy really doesn't like me…I guess we will see how this journey pans out."_ Rin shook his head and laughed to himself, receiving another hateful glance from Inuyasha. Which he just smiled in return and waved the same way Kagome did.

Rin had a feeling this would be a somewhat entertaining journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The small group approached a hut, smoke coming out of the hanging doors. Rin lifted his nose in the air to smell what was cooking, and it smelled like a lovely soup.

"That smells wonderful." He whispered to himself.

"It is!" Kagome chirped in excitement. "Kaede makes wonderful fish soup. I know you'll love it."

Going inside, Rin immediately sees a short elderly woman. Her hair was graying; she was wearing an eye path, and miko kimono. The woman was kneeled by a black cooking pot over a fire, filled with fish and other vegetables. She looked up and as soon as she noticed Kagome she smiled brightly and went to stand up.

"You're back." She said warmly. Rin could feel his mouth turn up in a smile, he felt comfortable. Like she was some sort of grandmother to him already.

"I am. And I brought someone with me." Kagome motioned her hand toward Rin, and as she did so he could hear Inuyasha let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah, she thought it would be a smart idea to bring some random back from her time." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome shot him a glare and turned back to the elderly woman quickly.

"I didn't think it was right to just leave him stranded here! Or to make him go back without an explanation." She shrugged, her facial expression hopeful and innocent.

"I didn't mean to intrude…" Rin cut in, his voice quiet, "I can leave." He stated curtly. Rin's eyes fell to the floor. _"It's obvious I'm just a problem here, so might as well just go."_

"Rin, you don't have to do that." Kagome stepped to his side and grabbed ahold of his arm. "I know Inuyasha is mad, but he will get over it." Yet again the evil eye in his direction, in which Inuyasha glared directly back.

"Kagome I trust your judgement, as I always have." At those words Kagome smiled wide. "Now I would like to be introduced."

"Oh!" Kagome's face reddened immediately in embarrassment. "This is Rin! Rin, this is Kaede." Rin smiled weakly. "Hello."

"Now come, sit and have some food." Kaede motioned for everyone to take a seat around the pot.

"Are you serious?!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly. "This guy has been here for what, a few whole hours? And suddenly he's like part of the family? This is stupid." He crossed his arms again in a rage. Kagome's jaw dropped in shock.

It was silent for a moment as everyone took in the tension of the moment. Finally after a few minutes, Rin broke the silence.

"Well I guess that settles it." Rin shrugged and quickly strode to the door. "Thanks Kagome, I appreciate you being so kind." He took a look back at her, her face twisted in some sort of…sadness? Horror? Rin couldn't tell. Oh well.

"Rin wai-" he heard Kagome attempt to protest but Rin didn't even hesitate. He stared at the ground that was quickly passing under his feet, trying to be emotional. _"Just tell yourself it doesn't matter. It's only been a few hours. A few hours that meant nothing."_

"Rin! You wait right there mister!" He heard footsteps pounding behind him, and a hard hand grip on his shoulder. "Stop! Did you not hear me back there?!"

Rin turned around to see Kagome, her brows furrowed in determination. "You don't need to listen to anything Inuyasha says. He will probably warm up. He did the same to me. Actually…he tried to kill me…" She giggled loud, nervously and rushed her words, "but that's a story for another day! As I was saying, just don't take what he says so personal. You have a choice, and I want you here. Please stay?"

She released her hand from his shoulder and moved it down his arm to rest it on his bicep, her touch soft and warm. Rin's breath caught and he paused, studying her slick black hair resting gently on her shoulders, she looked stunning to him right now.

"Kagome I-…" they were interrupted by loud _'swoosh'_ and Inuyasha landing not even 3 feet away from them.

"Ah, so we aren't leaving are we?" he smirked as Kagome quickly stepped away in embarrassment, her face red.

Rin's face fell, "no, I am. Right now." he waved fast and sullenly. Then turned and walked even faster toward where he thought he remembered the well to be.

 **Will Kagome convince him to stay?**


End file.
